


Late Night Visitors

by CannibalsSong (untamedsymphony), TheFilthWithin (Flatfootmonster)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amused Hannibal, And so this happened, But he's not objecting, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal warned him, Horny Will, Late Night Booty Call, M/M, Oral sex in Hannibal's hallway, PWP, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, There may have been liquid courage involved, Will gets tossed into bed, Will said screw the consequences, but not too rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamedsymphony/pseuds/CannibalsSong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/TheFilthWithin
Summary: ”So you decided to stop by.”  Hannibal took another step closer to where the embarrassed man leaned against his wall, planting a hand on either side of Will’s head and staring down into his upturned face.  “To tell me that you missed me.”Or, Will has decided that his fantasies are no longer enough.  Hannibal couldn't be happier....





	Late Night Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, CS here. Soooo....Once again, FF and I decided to completely ignore all the other things languishing in our in boxes to do something spontaneous. And so this happened. We just wanted to write something quick and fun and out little booty call turned into several thousand words of PWP. We just can't seem to help ourselves....
> 
> Anyway, we hope you enjoy our naughty little creation. FF was her wonderfully sassy Will and as usual, I was the voice of our favorite cannibal. If you have a minute, drop us a line and say hi.
> 
> Oh, and we don't own it, we just like to play with it. I beta'ed this stuff right before bed, so if I missed anything, and I almost always do, you know who to blame!

Looking up from his book, Hannibal glanced at the clock on the mantel before setting the heavy volume aside and rising from the comfortable leather chair he had been relaxing in.  It was after eleven o’clock.  Rather late for someone to be ringing his doorbell and whoever was on the other side of said door was not in a very patient mood, as the ringing of the doorbell was repeated several times in the short period it took Hannibal to get from his sitting room to the frontdoor.  Frowning in irritation, he quickly threw the locks and pulled open the door just in time for Will Graham to thump him in the chest with his fist.  Hannibal didn’t say a word, merely lifting one brow at the profiler in expectation.

 

Will blinked as he realised his fist hadn't fallen on the hard surface of the door. Focussing on his hand as it pushed against warmth and cotton, his eyes widened as they travelled over the plain white dress shirt that seemed to grip Hannibal's form in intentional provocation. Eyes came to rest on the man's chin, mouth set in a disapproving line.

 

“Took you long enough. It's cold… you are usually a very good host.” It was harder than normal for the word  _ usually _ to form on his tongue, coming out slurred. Silence met his greeting and the younger man huffed slightly, knuckles still presses to the chest of the other man. He focussed back on his hand, spreading his fingers and letting them drift over the other man's torso. “Well? Aren't you gonna invite me into your  _ humble  _ abode?” Will let out a chuckle, amused at his own choice of words.

 

Both eyebrows rose at the gentle reprimand aimed his way, but Hannibal nevertheless stepped back to allow Will to come in.  Suspicious of the slight slur to the younger man’s words and the way he had been almost  _ petting  _ Hannibal’s chest, the doctor leaned in as Will passed, inhaling deeply and cringing a bit as his delicate nostrils were seared by cheap whiskey fumes.

 

“William, have you been drinking?”

 

“Have you  _ not _ been drinking, Doctor?” Will turned to raise an eyebrow back at Hannibal, thinking his comeback had been terribly witty, though the other man just looked at him in an oddly bemused fashion. Will didn't have time to counter the expression as he stumbled back, almost falling over where a chair had appeared behind him suddenly. Catching himself, he brushed his clothes down and met those piercing eyes. 

 

“I had one or three. Why?” He asked almost hotly. Hannibal had taken just one step towards him and instinctively the younger man leant on the wall, trying to be casual and trying very hard not to embarrass himself. “I'm not drunk. I just missed you.”  _ Fuck.  _ Well that was the embarrassment part accomplished, he thought sourly. “I mean… it's been a while. You know?” Even Will didn't know what he meant, their last session wasn't even 48 hours ago. 

 

“One or three and you missed me…”  Hannibal murmured softly, smiling as Will fumbled over his words and blushed the most becoming shade of rose…. The good doctor had not been unaware of the lingering looks and longing glances his not-patient had been directing his way for the last few weeks, but had decided to wait and let Will make the first move when he was ready.  It seemed tonight the profiler had decided he was.  ”So you decided to stop by.”  Hannibal took another step closer to where the embarrassed man leaned against his wall, planting a hand on either side of Will’s head and staring down into his upturned face.  “To tell me that you missed me.”

 

Will's mouth went dry as he was pinned where he stood, the familiar scent of the other man making his skin prickle. Licking his lips, eyes darted up and met amber for a brief moment before resting on the knot of the tie in front of him. It was a deep, deep red, and Will decided the colour complimented the man. His face felt warm. Why was it so hot in Hannibal’s house?

 

“Well, yes.” He let out a deep breath, flattening his spine to the wall. “That's what I said.”

 

“Mmmm, and why the sudden urgency to see me again, Will?  I was under the impression you barely managed to tolerate me. Always in such a hurry to leave my presence and yet, here you are, seeking me out.” Hannibal teased softly, using the excuse of their proximity to rub his cheek against Will’s messy but oh so soft curls.  “Whatever reason could you have to come to me now, at this late hour, in your condition and looking like you do?”

 

Will's eyes closed at the closeness of the other, sending a shiver through him. “And … um, how do I look?” He murmured in response, knowing full well he had answered a question with one of his own, but he had no idea how to answer that. How did he say he felt comfortable in Hannibal's company, felt more himself here than anywhere else? His often irate behaviour was his defense against something that felt too comfortable. Too intriguing. The last few weeks his breath had started to catch when the other man drew too close; he would watch those lips and lose focus on what was said, instead wondering how they would feel against his own. He had begun to feel lost when he left their sessions. The colour burned hotter in his cheeks as guilt was on him suddenly, remembering the few times he had pleasured himself; the thought of Hannibal's skilled hands on his body bringing him to orgasm stupidly fast. A nervous laugh left him as hot eyes burnt through him. 

 

Nuzzling closer, Hannibal’s lips skimmed the soft skin of Will’s temple before pressing a gentle kiss to the delicate shell of his ear.  “Right now, William….you look very much like a man in desperate  _ need _ .  Which begs the question as to  _ why _ you have come to me, late at night and with the scent of liquid courage on your lovely lips….”  The words were spoken soft as silk and dark as sin; the smile pressed to the shuddering flesh beneath his lips was just as wicked and hungry.

 

Will's body froze at the soft kiss and at the same time his body throbbed with his suddenly heated blood rushing through his veins. It seemed likely that this was another one of his dreams… but he wasn't waking up. This was usually the part where he would wake. 

 

Humidity travelled over the skin of his neck from Hannibal’s breath, sending a shiver running through him. The other man's face was almost pressed to his own, if only cheek to cheek. If he just turned his head slightly…

 

A laboured breath left him, sounding ragged even to his own ears. Slowly and nervously, Will turned his head in towards Hannibal's, forehead pressing against the other man's cheek. His heart felt like a drum beating wildly in his chest.

 

“It's hard to be sure of my desires, let alone act on them.” The words were laboured. “I wouldn't have come without the drink.” A long still moment passed then before Will turned a little more towards Hannibal, trembling lips brushing against the corner of the other's mouth. “I want you.” He whispered tentatively. 

 

“Mmmmmm….Do you now?”  Slowly turning into the lips pressed hesitantly to his, Hannibal allowed the younger man to continue to mouth along his jaw, humming his approval before leaning back to lock his gaze to Will’s.  “There is want Will….”  Curling his long fingers around those slender wrists, Hannibal drew them up, gently pinning the unresisting limbs to the wall above his head.  “And then there is  _ want…”   _ He leaned in, mouth hovering just above Will’s, the words whispered teasingly against the those plush lips that sought hungrily for contact with his own.  “Tell me, lovely boy...are you prepared to accept the consequences of getting  _ exactl _ y what you are asking for?  Moths are often consumed by the very flames they court.” 

 

When a low moan was the only answer he received, Hannibal made a tsking noise in this throat, transferring Will’s wrists to one hand and running the other down the heaving chest pinned by his own, feeling the flutter of the other’s heart beating out a staccato rhythm of nervous desire before cupping the squirming man intimately between his clenched thighs.  “Oh William, you  _ are  _ in quite a state, aren’t you?”

 

It was the scream from his lungs which reminded him to breathe. The words Hannibal spoke curled around him, making him dizzy. As his hands had been restrained, his cock had filled out and now, with that touch on him, the same one he'd fantasized about, Will was painfully hard. Those lips stayed just out of reach and he wanted nothing more than to be under that mouth, consumed by Hannibal just like the moth he spoke of. 

 

The shallow thrust into the older man's hand was something he couldn't control, his body working on instinct and desire alone. The second moan was louder and he parted his lips now, open and willing and needing to be claimed. Will thought he might be going crazy, or that this  _ would _ drive him insane. The attraction, on his part anyway, had become devastating. 

 

The hand firmed on him, driving his hips against the wall to still them. Will drew his eyebrows together, dropping his head back as Hannibal took control of him so easily. Oh, and how easily he let the other man have it. Blue eyes opened onto amber, gripping his face in a gaze that was no weaker than the hold Hannibal's hands had on him. His heart seemed to stop at the intensity of that consuming gaze. 

 

“Hannibal….” The word was heavy, dragged from him in desperate tones, “Please.” The plea was earnest, the alcohol erasing any resistance that he would have found naturally. Chin tilted up a fraction more, leaving no mistake about what he wanted, damn the consequences. He  _ needed _ this. 

 

There was so much  _ need  _ in those desperate blue eyes staring up at him that it almost took Hannibal’s breath away.  In that moment, he  _ owned  _ Will Graham, body and soul.  A feral grin curved Hannibal’s lips for just a moment before he crashed their mouths together, forcing the younger man to open wide and accept the the thrust of Hannibal’s tongue deep into the warm, wet recesses of his mouth.

 

Hannibal’s senses were quickly overwhelmed by the bite of cheap whiskey and the sweet, sweet taste that was uniquely  _ Will. _  Plush lips yielded under his own and clung like syrup, making it almost impossible to stop.  Continuing his assault on that lovely mouth, Hannibal wedged a thigh between Will’s trembling ones, wrapping the hand that had been cupping him so intimately around to splay palm and fingers across the lush globes of Will’s ass and yanking his lower body from where it was pressed against the wall.  Arms still pinned above his head, with his lower body now firmly perched on the doctor’s thigh, the younger man was now displayed in a lovely arch of need as he began to grind against Hannibal wantonly.

 

“Oh my lovely boy...the  _ things  _ I want to do to you.”  The bared skin of Will’s neck was begging for Hannibal’s mark and he didn’t hesitate to press lips and teeth to that pale skin, creating a trail of stinging bites that he soothed with wet licks and sucks that would leave dark bruises by morning.  Working his way up the long column of Will’s throat, Hannibal sucked the delicate lobe of his ear into the furnace of his mouth to nip and tease before leaning back once more.

 

“This is the last opportunity I will give you to leave unscathed, William.  This can all stop right now. I can call you a cab, send you safely on your way, no worse for this experience.  But if you stay, know that I am going to  _ devour _ you.  I will take you apart in ways you cannot yet even imagine before I put you back together again.  By the time I am done, you will not be able to tell where you begin and I end.  If that is not what you want, tell me no now William, and I will let you go.  If you choose to stay after my warning, it will be too late. I will take what you are offering and I will not stop until I am sated, no matter how much you might beg me  _ mercy.” _

 

Will stilled under the weight of the other's words, a lucid moment in the haze. Focussing on dark eyes, the younger man breathed in the implications, taking them deep into his lungs and letting them flow into his blood. He imagined leaving, saying he should go and the same routine returning, there was a comfort in that option.  _ Knowing _ what he would have and that which he would not. It was, however a resistance without focus. Somehow Hannibal had become his focus and his foundation. The compass point within himself constantly spinning and vibrating but always bringing him here, to this man, either in thought or physically. This was not the first time he had made the journey here, it was just the first time he had had enough courage to ring that bell. There wasn't an alternative, at least not one worth living with.

 

Will's breath shuddered out of him, still deep but steadier now. The tip of his tongue parted his lips as the words formed in his mouth, the only answer to Hannibal's question.

 

“Where else would I go?” The voice was almost alien to Will's ears, hoarse but firm. He knew himself in this moment. The older man's body held his so easily, maneuvered him as though it was a natural reaction for both forms. The deep ache in his groin hadn't lessened and his lips twitched at the need to feel Hannibal again, the way his mouth had been left tingling and sensitive, almost raw from the kiss. Will ached for Hannibal to do the same to his mind and body, to leave him lingering somewhere between worlds. 

 

The decision shone in those storm bright eyes before the words fell from the profiler’s kiss swollen lips, and Hannibal smiled at the answer he found there.  Pushing Will flat against the wall once more, Hannibal released his hold to fall gracefully to his knees before the trembling man, running warm palms down lithe hips and thighs before quickly undoing the the belt and flies hiding Will from his gaze.  Ignoring the shocked gasps coming from above, Hannibal shoved the coarse material down just enough to free Will’s cock before taking the swollen, leaking head between his lips and swallowing him down to the hilt.

 

Remembering how Will had responded to his voice, the way his words had seemed to fuel the younger man’s desire, Hannibal was deliberately noisy as he worked the hard flesh between his lips, letting lewd slurps and hums of pleasure escape to linger loudly between them.  Taking the straining length deep into his throat, Hannibal swallowed around the weeping head, tasting the salt and tang of Will’s precum on his tongue and doing nothing to control the way the younger man bucked and writhed into the heat of his mouth.  Hannibal worked him hard, sucking and twirling his tongue expertly, bent on driving the body under his mouth to a quick and dirty orgasm.  He wanted the other man spent for the moment, pliant and over sensitive to all the things the doctor had planned.  And from the desperate moans coming from above, it wouldn’t take long to achieve that goal.

 

The younger man was off balance in more ways than one. The firm hands that pressed him to the wall solved the way the floor seemed to heave under his feet, his knees too weak to hold by themselves. What Hannibal was doing didn't help the way in which the world rocked on its axis within Will's skull. The possible ways this might have turned out had been imagined over and over in his mind for months, but Hannibal falling to his knees like this and becoming quickly and intimately involved with his responsive body by taking the whole length of Will's cock to the back of his throat had seemed too unrealistic to even fantasize about. 

 

Palms pressed to the cold of the wall at his back, taken by startled surprise, he was unsure what to do with himself except to watch as that mouth did exactly as it had said it would: devour him. The stuttered grunts that came from him were probably pathetic noises Will decided, but there was nothing he could do to stop them. The warmth of Hannibal's mouth around the head of his cock, the hard press of that tongue running over the slit tasting him, the lips that dragged to the base of him, leaving the skin wet as they trailed back to tease the tip. It was all overwhelming; too much and entirely not enough. He willed his hands to move, to touch Hannibal but he was frozen under that tongue.

 

Muscles contracted in his stomach as he felt the tightness of Hannibal's throat again and his vision fuzzed with the skill at which he was being handled and the the feeling that this was all some perverse and welcomed dream forced Will abruptly to the edge of release. 

 

The stutter of Will’s hips and the gasped words of warning told Hannibal the younger man was close.  Rather than let Will pull away as he was trying to do, the doctor wrapped his arms around those lovely thighs and raked his blunt nails down the unmarked flesh, spiking the pleasure he was giving with just a touch of pain.  It was enough to tip the balance and Will shouted his completion to the ceiling as his release flooded Hannibal’s mouth.  Swallowing convulsively around the pulsing length, Hannibal rolled his eyes upwards to take in the sight of Will in his pleasure.  It was one of the most beautiful things Hannibal could ever remember seeing, the delicate features of Will’s face twisted and contorted into a grimace of almost painful pleasure, lost to everything around him but the sweet agony of Hannibal’s mouth drinking him down.

 

Long minutes passed before Will whined in oversensitivity and Hannibal let his softening member slip from between his lips with a final sucking kiss.  Rising to stand before the smaller man, Hannibal could not help his smile of male satisfaction at the dazed expression in the blue eyes that blinked at him vacantly or at the way Will’s body still shuddered in post orgasmic bliss.  Leaning in to capture the lips Will had bitten bloody in a failed attempt to stay quiet under the doctor’s ministrations, Hannibal shared the taste of Will’s release with him, making sure to plunge his tongue deep and explore every inch of the younger man’s mouth with his own.

 

“My poor William.  You look positively  _ wrecked.   _ I do hope you realize that this was just the appetizer.  I am a man of vast appetites, and I am far from sated.  I believe it is time for the main course.”  Without giving him time to react, Hannibal bent and lifted, hoisting Will over his shoulder and moving for the stairs.  Ascending at a rapid pace, it took only minutes to reach the master suite and Will found himself dropped to the mattress of Hannibal’s king size bed only seconds later.

 

Stepping back, Hannibal gazed down at the supine man with a hunger he did nothing to disguise, nimble fingers working the buttons of his own shirt even as his eyes never left Will’s.  “If you wish to preserve the integrity of your clothing, I suggest you remove it quickly.  I find myself rapidly running out of patience.” 

 

The command had Will moving where he had been at a loss of what to do with himself, cutting through the momentary stupor of being carried to Hannibal's bedroom and flung to the bed. He hadn't imagined that he could be so dumbstruck and easily maneuvered. Just as amber eyes laid hot on him, his own gaze was unyielding as it studied Hannibal's body as it was revealed button by button, astounding perfection in it's hard, lean and defined form in front of Will's eyes. 

 

Fingers finished with his own buttons and the younger man peeled the shirt from himself eagerly, followed by his slacks and boxers being pushed the rest of the way off. Will would assume that a certain amount of embarrassment would surface, as he was now naked and propped on his elbows, unashamed in his study of Hannibal, the wet from the older man's mouth still on his cock which twitched despite its sensitive state. Will found the embarrassment and awkwardness that was lacking, usually a constant factor in his body, was refreshing.

 

Drawing a lip between his teeth, he winced, the spot he had bitten into before reopening. The gasp that he exclaimed was purely due to the sight of Hannibal, now completely bare and striding towards him, the hard length of the man in hand as he stroked himself. 

 

Climbing onto the bed, Hannibal pushed Will back into the softness of the duvet with hard kisses and hungry hands, encouraging the younger man to spread his legs wide and allow Hannibal to lower his weight into to the cradle of Will’s thighs.  Continuing to press open mouthed kisses to the heated flesh beneath his lips, Hannibal worked his way down over jaw and throat, Will tipping his head back to give him better access as he moved over the profiler’s body.  Reaching his chest, Hannibal lathed a pert nipple with the flat of his tongue until it pebbled, sucking it into his mouth to nibble and tease as Will arched beneath him in pleasure.

 

After giving the other nipple the same treatment, Hannibal came to his knees between Will’s spread thighs, hands still roaming over flushed and eager skin as he mapped out all of the secret places that lovely body had to give.  While thin, Will was not weak and his body was corded with well defined muscle that jumped and contracted under the stroking of the doctor’s hands.  His Will was so responsive, twitching and sighing in pleasure at the lightest of touches.  Hannibal had long suspected Will was skin starved and was delighted to discover he was correct.  It would make Will so much more willing to indulge Hannibal’s desires, that much more open to new experiences.  Speaking of which….

 

“Tell me Will, have you done this before?”  As he asked, Hannibal stroked down the soft skin of Will’s groin, bypassing his rapidly recovering flesh to cup and roll the silky sac of Will’s balls in his warm palm, gently squeezing to gain the younger man’s attention when he failed to answer.

 

“Not for a long time.” The words rushed out of him as he roused from the pleasure of Hannibal's touch enough to respond. 

 

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed at that, both pleased and not pleased by the response.  On one hand, it was a relief to not have to deal with the tediousness of a lover distracted by the fear of the unknown, but on the other…. Hannibal found himself surprised by the jealousy he felt at those other, faceless men who had touched his Will in the past.  Dismissing the unfamiliar emotion as unimportant, he smiled possessively down at the man splayed upon his sheets.  Hannibal may not have been Will’s first, but he would guarantee he would be his last.

 

“Mmmm, then you will be tight, won’t you?”  Hannibal hummed suggestively, delighting in the blush that spread from Will’s cheeks to creep down his chest as the young man squirmed in aroused embarrassment.  “I will have to be sure to take my time preparing your body for mine, then won’t I? So very careful to be  _ thorough _ in opening you up and hollowing out a space for myself  _ inside.”   _ Leaning down to press soft, sipping kisses to Will’s lips once more, Hannibal sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to nibble on before drawing back with the tender flesh pulled taut between his teeth, biting just enough to make the man beneath him whimper in pleasured pain before releasing the abused flesh.  Lingering close enough that their breaths mingled, Hannibal all but purred in pleasure at the lust blown pupils staring up at him in naked desire.

 

“I want you on your hands and knees for me, dearest Will.  And I want those lovely, trembling thighs of yours spread wide.”

 

Will responded so readily to the suggestions, the words that Hannibal intoned so confidently seemed to sink into his skin. Turning, Will slid onto his belly, Hannibal still resting on his fists over him. Drawing his knees up and apart, he pushed his hips up from the mattress. The weight over him shifted as Hannibal knelt behind him, turning his head Will watched the other man, cheek pressed to the soft covers and breath ragged as he positioned himself so exposed and vulnerable. This is how Hannibal wanted him and this is how he would be. 

 

A tremor rang through him as a warm palm landed on the small of his back, a deep hum coming from Hannibal, it sounded pleased to Will and the heat in his cheeks deepened at the approval. No words came to mind, strangely enough it went blissfully numb except for the trails he could still feel that Hannibal had traced over him with fingers and mouth. The adorned skin seemed to glow in his mind. Lips pressed together as Will moaned, the hand palmed over his ass, slipping between his thighs to tease the younger man with touches just short of what Will began to ache for. The weight of his cock growing as it hung between his thighs spoke of the effectiveness of Hannibal's handling. 

 

Fingers moved up and down his thighs, firmly massaging the muscles there before returning to dance delicate patterns just above the crack of his ass. An open mouthed moan left him then, tilting his hips further and offering himself up to Hannibal. A cry followed when lips were lowered to press to the same place fingers had traced moments before. 

 

“Oh god.  _ Hannibal!”  _ The path they traced was slow and deliberate. Finally, a warm tongue began to drag across his skin. Fingers curled into cool cotton as Will arched into the sensation. Panting in anticipation, Will's lungs froze as the warmth began to circle his hole. The air held in him left all at once as the younger man groaned into the soft covers he pushed his face into. Thighs trembled in strain as the tip of Hannibal's tongue edged passed the tight muscle and pushed inside of him. Will couldn't help himself as the doctor's name was cried into the room, forced from him in a pleasured shout. 

 

Hands gripped him firmly, stilling hips that wanted to move, both to encourage the action and to retreat from the blissful pleasure that was  _ almost _ too much. The tongue parted him, thrusting shallowly into his body before returning to lathe over the trembling skin. Will's hands were in his own hair, gripping tightly to himself and reality as a finger began to move where the tongue had been, sliding into the younger man with little resistance. Hannibal's mouth continued to work on him, the slow thrusting of the digit combined with the wetness of tongue and lips that explored every inch of him with no shame was maddening.

 

When the second finger was added, Will had stopped trying to moderate the noises he made, he felt wild, flushed, undone… and according the that dangerous mouth this was just the beginning. The thrusts became harder, the hand twisting as the fingers flexed deep within him ripping a wail from Will as a spot that had laid untouched for years was coaxed relentlessly. Fingers scissored and Hannibal's tongue worked between the created space; it felt intrusive and perverse and utterly divine to Will. He was helpless to the sensations that were inflicted on him, actions alternated to keep the younger man in that dizzying realm that was constant stimulation, constant excitement, but nothing consistent enough to drive him forward into a second release. 

 

A third finger was added, the stretch a dull ache, and there was almost pain but Hannibal's movements were so precise within him it simply added the perfect counterpoint to the bliss, grounding the submitting man slightly as the hand pushed into him, hollowing out that space that Hannibal needed. As the thought passed through his mind, Will whimpered as his teeth sunk into the cover, muffling his pitiful noises. In tandem, the mouth on him moved to ghost over the soft skin of the other's backside before teeth sank into the flesh and the fingers were pushed hard into Will, wrist rotating slightly to pressure the rim of muscle to relax further. Will’s body complied as he held the pose that now ached his legs and a cry coming from deep in his chest, vibrating as it left him. Obedient and half mad, he shuddered and sobbed into the sheets, needing more, both nervous and completely obsessed with the idea of Hannibal taking him exactly how the older man wanted. His cock leaked onto the bed as that unrelenting hand moved, fingers curling within him and making space Will's brain thought was not possible even as his body proved him wrong. 

 

“Hannibal….” The cry was needy and desperate and a hum came from the older man, sounding utterly pleased and content with the body so willingly and obediently trembling before him, trembling around him.

 

Leaning back, Hannibal watched his fingers sink knuckles deep inside the willing body bent before him, lust rising to new heights as the pretty pink flesh parted so readily for his intrusion.  Despite the stretch, Will was still tight, a thing that would not change readily, and Hannibal knew he could not hold back too much longer.  The urge to feel all that clinging heat wrapped around his cock was growing past the limits of even his vast control.  “Look at you, lovely boy.” He cooed, continuing to work his fingers deep inside.  “So beautifully wanton like this, totally surrendered to the pleasure I give you.”  The hitched gasps and whines were pleasing to Hannibal’s ears, encouraging him to pour more lewd words into the air as he systematically took the profiler apart.  After all, he had a promise to keep.  “I wish you could see yourself right now, dear Will.  The way your flesh parts for me so sweetly, the eager way you push back onto my fingers as they open you up for my possession.  And oh, William...the noises you make, the ones you are trying so hard to stifle in the bedclothes...What they do to me...what they make me want to do to you….”

 

Hannibal glanced up from where his fingers were twisting and thrusting inside of Will to see that the younger man was staring at him over his shoulder.  The lax mouth panted and whined and there was nothing by animal need in those lovely blue eyes.

 

“Just do it, Hannibal...Please!  Anything you want, just please….”

 

The words hovered somewhere between command and plea and Hannibal’s lips curled into a cruel smile at the desperation behind them.

 

“Anything?  Dangerous to offer up such a temptation to one such as I my dear boy.”  Withdrawing his fingers until only the tips remained inside that clinging heat, Hannibal waited a heartbeat's time before thrusting them deep and hard as far as they would go.  Will’s head was thrown back, a cry of pain torn from his lips even as he pushed back against where Hannibal held him impaled on his fingers.

 

Leaning in, Hannibal draped himself over the smaller man, letting him feel his weight as he wrapped his free hand around that bared throat.  Pressing a gently kiss to Will’s sweaty temple, the action in direct opposition to the way his hand still brutally played between Will’s cheeks.  “And what if what I want is to  _ hurt _ you, dear Will.  To take you apart at your very seams as I said I would?”

 

Will’s eyelids fluttered closed, his body torn between the pleasure and pain the man above him dealt out in equiside measure.  “Anything…” He whispered desperately between cracked lips, but he knew Hannibal would hear.

 

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed in consideration before his lips curled into a wicked smile.  “I believe you might actually mean that, at least in this particular moment in time.  I think I could do anything I wished to you right now, and not only would you accept it, you would revel in it and beg me  _ more _ .”  The panted  _ yes _ he received in reply only helped the wicked smile to grow.  “As you wish,  _ mylimasis.” _

 

Removing his hands from where they held his sweet boy, Hannibal encouraged him to roll onto his back beneath him.  As Will settled onto the bed once more, Hannibal had to bite back a curse at the picture he made.  Will Graham was the very picture of purity debauched.  Eyes glazed with need and skin flushed with want, he exceeded every fantasy the doctor had ever entertained of him in this moment.  And Hannibal could not wait one moment more to fully possess him.

 

Pressing a quick, savage kiss to those parted lips, he leaned over to reach inside the nightstand, quickly locating the bottle of premium lubricant before kneeling back between Will’s eagerly spread thighs.  Pouring out a generous amount of the silky substance, Hannibal rubbed it between his fingers to warm it before pressing them against Will’s well stretched opening.  They both groaned at the sensation of those fingers sliding deep inside once more.  Aided by the slick, the glide was easy and smooth as Hannibal pushed as much of the substance inside as he could.  When he could see the excess leaking down the crack of Will’s ass, he left off to slick his own flesh with what remained.

 

Panting as his fist spread the lube over his straining flesh, Hannibal had to grasp the base and bite back another curse.  He had waited too long, caught up in teasing Will into mindless lust and now he was on the edge.  Guiding the swollen head of his cock to where Will’s opening flexed and fluttered between his cheeks, Hannibal leaned in, taking Will’s mouth with his own, intent on capturing the gasps that poured from the smaller man’s lips as he began to push inside.

 

Will's mouth hung open when their lips parted, wordless and just content to breathe as Hannibal breached him, separated him, moved through him. The sensation was an unyielding force that drove a pleasurable burn through him. He felt as though he was being branded and the comparison made his cock twitch. To be owned.... 

 

His fists gripped the sheets in tight bunches, not sure how Hannibal liked to be touched. Not sure if he  _ wanted  _ to be touched. The urge to run his hands over the body that moved over him was overwhelming, but he held back. Those eyes held his own though and he couldn't look away. A strong hand stroked over his chest and came to rest on his throat, gentle pressure added to the hold that made Will groan. Without realising, his legs wrapped around the dominant man, encouraging him and pulling him deeper and closer. 

 

A gasp left him as Hannibal rolled his hips against him, body flush against his own. Will lifted his own hips to meet those thorough pulses, the balls of his feet pushed against the mattress now and as he shifted, Hannibal’s cock pushed harder against that spot that had been stimulated expertly already by those fingers. Now it was a cry of pleasure bursting from his mouth and he release cotton to seek out flesh, hesitantly running his hands up Hannibal's back. It felt like permission was needed for him to indulge in this need, but the other man didn't say anything to stop him. Hands became brave as Hannibal mouthed at his neck, driving deep into Will again and again. He retraced his path, down that long elegant back, palms coming to rest on that perfect ass as they worked with his legs to become as full as was possible of Hannibal. 

 

A hand gripped under his knee, pushing it higher and flattening it to the mattress as the thrusts became harder, almost punishing in the blows that landed on him. Arching his back, Will found his hands tangled in Hannibal's hair, looking for stability in the other man as he began separate from reality. The over stimulation and the headiness of this actually being real, the edge of alcohol not helping matters, was sending him hurtling fast into what felt like oblivion. He was going to shatter under the intensity of the man fucking him. 

 

Sinking into the tight heat that was Will, Hannibal was very glad he had taken so much time to stretch and prepare the younger man as he felt what was left of his tenuous control snap.  There was no easing into it, no gradual build up, just the sudden  _ need  _ to thrust over and over, to possess and take and  _ own.   _ Snarling in overwhelming pleasure, his hips snapped and pistoned, setting a punishing rhythm from the start, unable to hold back as the body beneath his own clung and writhed in response to the brutal pounding.  

 

Part of him, the small part that was still rational, worried that he would hurt or frighten the younger man, but then he felt Will’s hands creep around him to hold him closer, clutching at his back and ass tightly as he lifted his hips into Hannibal’s thrusts.  The loud moans and grunts Will was panting into his ear were of pleasure and Hannibal’s fears were forgotten as he gave over to the pleasure of fucking his lover with an abandon he rarely allowed himself.

 

Pushing one of Will’s legs up and flat against the bed to open him further, Hannibal reared back onto his knees to stare town at where their bodies joined, lips pulled back from his teeth in a grimace of pleasure as he sank over and over into the rippling channel that clung to him so sweetly.  Reaching down with the hand not pinning Will’s leg to the mattress, Hannibal took the other man’s leaking cock in hand, wrapping long fingers around the straining length and pumping him in long strokes in time with the thrust of his own hips.  “My good Will, so beautiful like this.  Taking me in so eagerly and mewling for more.  Are you close,  _ mylimasis?   _ Are you going to come for me now, my beautiful boy?”

 

The words cut through the fog that had shrouded him. Not quite a command but enough to remind him quite abruptly how close he was to cuming, again. 

 

“Yes, Hannibal.  _ Yes _ …” Will trailed of as the hands gripped his body tighter, almost cruelly and those eyes drank him in dangerously. Combined with the bliss

forced on him, the younger man's muscles began to tense. He felt as though he were a corrupt spread at a banquet and Hannibal was at the head of the table. 

 

Darkness blurred the corners of his vision as his sight began to fuzz, body arch and convulsing under the force taking him, defiling him.  _ Defining _ him. Will had never felt so utterly drained and alive at the same time. The palm slid to the head of his cock for the final time and that tightening faltered, snapping as Will came hard, stomach curved as the muscles violently contracted again, tightening against the cock still driving into his body. A choked gasp was squeezed from his lungs, lips making a perfect O and eyes staring wide at Hannibal as searing heat striped his stomach and flowing over the other man's knuckles. Then his body went limp, hands dropping to the bed as Hannibal continued fucking him into oblivion. 

 

Releasing Will’s still weeping cock, Hannibal griped his hips with harsh hands, yanking the suddenly pliant man up into his lap like a rag doll as he continued to fuck into him relentlessly, desperate now for his own release.  The way Will’s tight channel continued to ripple around his pistoning length, fluttering and squeezing was driving the older man mad with pleasure and it was only seconds later that he felt his balls contract violently. Once, twice, and then he was flooding his lover with his seed and Hannibal shouted at the intensity of the pleasure as it was torn from his body.

 

Long minutes later, when the shuddering pleasure finally ebbed, Hannibal lowered himself to the mattress besides an equally exhausted Will and pulled the younger man close.  Will came more than willingly, throwing an arm and leg over Hannibal in an almost cuddle.

 

“Sated yet, Dr. Lecter?”  Will teased in a sleepy voice as he looked up through his sweaty curls.

 

“Mmmm, for the moment, I suppose.”  Hannibal murmured, a half smile tugging at his lips.

 

“Good, cause you wore me out.  I need sleep.”  Will emphasised this point with a wide yawn as he laid his head on Hannibal’s chest.

 

“We can rest for a moment, but don’t go to sleep.  We both need a shower and I have to change the duvet.”

 

“And whose fault is that?  I believe  _ you _ were the one who carried me up here and threw me onto your bed, intent on debauching me if I remember your words correctly.”

 

Hannibal huffed a laugh, ruffling the soft curls affectionately.  “Well, it is a lovely look on you, dear Will.  You cannot fault a man for being tempted.”  A sleepy murmur was the only reply he received and he sighed in resignation when Will began to softly snore into his chest.  Perhaps the shower could wait, for a bit anyway…...


End file.
